


Beauty and Pain

by kesmonsterwrites



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Non Idol!AU, best friend! san, boyfriend! Wooyoung, dance crew! au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmonsterwrites/pseuds/kesmonsterwrites
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Beauty and Pain

You knew Wooyoung loved dancing, and you were so proud when he got the opportunity to join a crew and a dance competition. You were so proud of your boyfriend for doing what he’s passionate about every day. Sometimes you would come to visit him while he rehearsed with the crew, and you got to know your boyfriend’s crew pretty well, especially his best friend, San.

You loved seeing your boyfriend dance. He was so passionate when he danced, it was like you were really seeing Wooyoung when he danced. He was focused, yet danced with such emotion and fierceness. There was only one thing you didn’t love about him being in this dance crew. And that was a girl who called herself Areum. Now, she was a great dancer, she deserved to be there. But she never seemed to quite understand that Wooyoung was with you, and not available to date anyone. Quite frankly, she didn’t care that you two were dating, she just wanted Wooyoung for her own. And Wooyoung doesn’t seem to notice or care, that Areum hangs around him all of the time, laughing too loud when he cracks a joke, flirting with him when you’re only a few feet away.

You and San were concerned. How could Wooyoung not say anything to Areum about not flirting with him, especially when you were in the same room. San had even pulled him aside one day during practice. “Wooyoung, you need to be careful of Areum.”

Wooyoung looked confused. “Why? She’s just being nice.”

“Are you serious? She’s clearly flirting with you, and in front of Y/N too! Areum isn’t good news, and you need to be careful!” San was incredulous - how could Wooyoung be so blind? He stalked over to you and quickly told you what happened before heading back to practice.

What San told you worried you. Did Wooyoung really not see what Areum was doing? Or did he enjoy her attention?   
You decided, that night, you’d have to talk to him about it. You wanted him to know where you were coming from, and get an idea of what his thoughts on the situation were.

The conversation did not go exactly as you wanted. “Wooyoung, I don’t like her. She’s always hanging around you and flirting, even though she knows we’re together! Doesn’t that bother you a little?”

“Y/N, I fell in love with you, not her. And besides, we’re on the same crew, she’s just being nice.”

“Seriously? Being nice? Becuase squeezing your biceps and giggling at everything you say is being nice.”

“Y/N, even if she is flirting with me, I only have eyes for you. You have absolutely nothing to be worried about.”

“Not from you I don’t...” It was Areum you were worried about.

~~~

That weekend, Wooyoung’s dance crew was putting on their first big showcase. You were so excited to see all of Wooyoung’s, San’s, and the crew's hard work on stage. You knew how hard they had all worked, and you were so proud of them. Well, most of them.

The last performance in their showcase was a small group dance that Wooyoung was in with several other members of the crew, including Areum. Since San wasn’t a part of it, he decided to watch the performance near the front of the audience with you. As the song started, you sat up in your seat; this was one of your favorite dances that Wooyoung was in - the choreography really was tailored to his style of dance, and you could truly see his talents on full display. His movements were both graceful and powerful, and it warmed your heart to see your boyfriend on stage like that.  
During the bridge of the song, Wooyoung got to dance a duet with none other than Areum. But you weren’t going to let that bother you today. Instead, you focused on Wooyoung, his movements and expressions, on how much fun he was having dancing. Until they got to the final move of their duet, when they were standing close together, face to face. When Areum did something that was not a part of the choreography. She leaned in and kissed your boyfriend, right in front of you. And to make it worse, he doesn’t push her away. Just moves on to the next part of the dance. And then she has the audacity to look at you, straight in the eyes, and smirk in triumph. 

You were shocked at what you had just witnessed, and crushed too. You couldn’t believe that Areum had just pulled that right in front of you and everyone in the audience, and you were crushed that Wooyoung didn’t do anything. Didn’t push her away, didn’t react. Just moved on to the next piece of choreography. Your stomach flipped as you sat frozen in your seat. San had immediately noticed your change in mood, and after seeing the glassy look in your eyes, he snuck you out of the audience

“Y/N, are you okay?”

“No, I am not okay San! She just kissed his in front of me! And then smirked at me, like she won or something! And I know that’s not a part of the choreography, I’ve seen them practice it a bunch of times. And he didn’t even do anything!”

“Woah, calm down! I bet he was caught up in the performance, and he didn’t mean anything by it.” “He might not have meant anything, but she certainly did.” You heard applause erupt from the audience; their showcase was done. You sighed; you hate that you left his final performance of the show, but you couldn’t sit there and watch him, couldn’t watch her.

Wooyoung came out to find you a few minutes later, happy her had found you. “Hey! I thought I lost you! Why are you out here with San?”

You start at him. “Seriously? You didn’t think me seeing my boyfriend kissing another girl in front of me would bother me? And what’s worse, is that I told you I had a bad feeling about her, and I know San did too. And you didn’t even do anything when she kissed you!”

Wooyoung looked shocked at your outburst, but also like he was trying to understand where you’re coming from. “Baby, I am sorry that it happened, it didn’t mean anything.”

“It might not have meant anything to you, but it did to her, and I....I’m just hurt.”

“Baby, can we talk about this? Please?”

“Wooyoung, I need some time to think. Alone.” You turn around and walk away from your boyfriend and his best friend. Wooyoung and San exchange glances before looking back at your retreating form. Wooyoung ran his fingers through his hair, wishing he could fix this right now. “Can you make sure she gets home okay? I don’t think she’ll appreciate me following her...”

“Of course Wooyoung. I know Areum caught you by surprise and that it didn’t mean anything to you, but I knew it hurt Y/N as well...I’ll make sure she makes it home safe.” And with that, San runs after you to bring you home. And Wooyoung turns back to the performance hall, ready to give a certain someone a piece of his mind.

~~~

You had been at your place for a few days, thinking on what had happened. Even though seeing Wooyoung kiss another girl hurt, it wasn’t his fault. He hadn’t leaned into the kiss, and he hadn’t prolonged it at all. He had just moved on to the next dance moves, acting professionally on stage. You knew it was time to apologize to your boyfriend for ignoring him for several days, and for getting mad at him over something that wasn’t his fault.

You sent him a simple message - Can you come over?

His reply came quickly - Be right there.

And five minutes later, you heard his quick knocks on your front door. As soon as you opened it, you were wrapped up in his arms. He kicked the door closed behind him, not letting you go as he held you close, whispering over and over again how sorry he was over the whole situation. You pulled away, putting a hand over his mouth. “Wooyoung, it really wasn’t your fault. It was on Areum.”

“Yea, I know, but I still feel terrible about it. And you should know, I gave her a piece of my mind for hurting you like that.”

“Did you really? What did you do, bark like a puppy?” You giggle as he pretends to growl at you.

“More like a ferocious, protective guard dog.” You both laugh. When your laughter dies down, he continues. “You should also know that Areum isn’t in the crew anymore. Our leader was not okay with her behavior on stage, and kicked her out right before I talked to her.”

You were shocked. “Seriously?”

“Yea, apparently our leader really likes you and your opinions on our choreo.” You giggle together, still wrapped in each other’s arms, before sharing a quick, but loving kiss.

“I love you, you know that?”

“I do know, and I love you too.”


End file.
